The present invention relates to cabinets and, more particularly, to a cabinet having an elevating shelf for storing objects, such as a television, in a manner that such objects are stored out of sight yet easily raised to a position for use.
Various types of cabinets are well known for storing a variety of different types of objects. Cabinets are constructed to have an attractive appearance and also be functional in their storage functions. Often the two objectives conflict in that constructions that are intended to optimize functionality do so at the cost of impairing the aesthetic appearance of the cabinet. The present invention is directed to providing a construction which is intended to achieve a high degree of functionality without sacrificing appearance.
There are a number of cabinets intended to house different types of audio equipment In some cases the audio/video equipment simply sits in an open well area where it is permanently exposed to view. In other cases, the audio/video equipment is concealed by doors that open outwardly or upwardly to expose the audio/video equipment as may be necessary for use. In the case where the audio/video equipment ia stored in a well area behind doors it is frequently necessary to provide an extension mechanism in order to slide the television or other equipment to a position wherein it can ba rotated and viewed from a wider range of locations.
In addition, consumers frequently find that cabinetry that incorporates the desired functional features are not constructed in a design that is consistent with the customer's tastes and/or the design of other furniture items in the area in which the cabinet is to be located. Accordingly, the functional limitations of existing cabinets for storing audio/video equipment, and the limited design selections of suitable products serve to limit the available selection of products that satisfy the needs of many customers. The present invention is directed to providing a product which is easily modifiable in appearance to conform to the tastes of a particular customer and is highly functional for the storage of audio/video equipment. Moreover, the present invention is designed to be usable not only in homes and offices, but also in vehicles, such as vans, where base limitations and functional requirements are exteremely important.